I Know I'll be Needed
by Korriah
Summary: After ridding the world of Miasma, the Philip caravanners split up and go their separate ways. Though most seem happy in their new lives, one of the heroes feels like there is yet more for her out there in this new, peaceful world.


No one had expected the little Yuke who declared herself, very shortly after having transferred herself into this body, Alfalfa to have become a powerful spellcaster who would forever remove the Miasma from the world, accompanied by three of the other denizens of the small village of Philip. But, at the cost of some of the memories of times both happy and sad, and of their loved ones, they had saved everyone. They had fought their way through terrible situations, and had experienced death more times than any individual had a right to count, and became great heroes. Their bravery was sun throughout the land, and their names were destined to be forgotten only in the very distant future. But, despite all they had gone through, the four eventually went their separate paths, back to their own people. Serg became a guard at the Alfitarian castle, and his name quickly became enough to stop any interloper, and the mere sight of his Longinus was enough to make many a brigand faint. The brave Seklie, Aeriq, was finally able to indulge his wanderlust without having to be tied to a caravan. He bid adieu to his band of fighting friends and disappeared into the mountains, and only the occasional rumor that floated into the area spoke of that legendary soul. Sidis, the Clavat, became the most respected and possibly feared merchant ever seen; a legendary warrior turned barterer. Somehow, he always ended up with the better end of the deal, even when his customers tried to swindle him. And Alfalfa, of course, the odd duckling of a Yuke, became one of the most powerful inventor mages in Shella.

However, unlike the others, Alfalfa never really felt quite comfortable in the new life she had forged for herself. True, the structures she constructed with magic were near-flawless works of art, and the conveniences she created were in near every home. But it never sat right with her. You could sometimes see it when she fiddled with the rings she wore on a chain about her neck, or when she would stare off into the distance. This was not the life she wanted. She needed something more. She was a powerful Black Mage, a fast caster of Fire and Thunder and Blizzard. Sidis was ever the cleric, and rarely needed her assistance. But while there were still monsters that roamed the world, she was unneeded. Her legendary skill was squandered on trinkets. She stalked her room night after night, unable to sleep, thinking of the glory days where she would endanger herself for the good of everyone. She would kill hundreds and not even blink an eye. She remembered fondly the look of terror in the eyes of a goblin right before it went up in flames. That was the life she wanted. Collecting myrrh, defeating space monsters… God, how she longed for it. Surely the world would once again need a hero, right? The world would need Alfalfa the Black Mage again, would it not? There would be a time when this peace would end and all would fall into chaos, and monsters would again overrun the world… but even being a spiritual creature inhabiting a suit of armor, she would not live forever. She might not see that time. Unless…

The next day when a gaggle of Shella University students would come searching for Alfalfa in her rooms, she was nowhere to be found. When the city was scoured and still she remained missing, a letter was sent out to the one person she was closest to back in the good old days.

"I can't imagine her running off on her own," the small Lilty said, rubbing the butt of Longinus on his boot, looking up at Sidis through his shiny new helmet. "She was never one to do that. Always stayed with the group, unwilling to miss a second of the action or let anyone die under her watch. Though we still did a lot…" Serg laughed heartily, but that petered out to an awkward chuckle as he looked up at Sidis's face.

The man looked distant, almost angry, and the letter was still clenched in his hand. It had been ever since he had come to fetch Serg. "Oh, I'm sure she's alright, Sidis," Serg reassured him, hopping up to look him straight in the eyes for a brief moment before falling back to the earth. "That bitch could cast like no one's business. Outstripped you neatly in that area."

"But that's only because she had the frontline fighters to keep the monsters from breaking her concentration," Sidis snapped, and immediately regretted it. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Serg… I'm just asking you. Please come and look for her with me. I think you owe her that much after all we went through together." Sidis unconsciously patted the journal at his hip, the very one Alfalfa had written in her not-so-neat-but-still-legible hand.

Serg watched him as he did this and gave a sigh of his own.

"Yeah, I know. Let me just grab my bag." The Lilty hopped away, leaving Sidis to his thoughts.

_Alfalfa was always such a reasonable girl… Always had the most logical plan and most logical argument to make us follow it. She would not just go and run off. There aren't as many monsters anymore, but there still are. I swear something must have happened to her, and I need to save her. Well, _we_ need to save her. She would definitely leave a note. She always left a note…_

"Alright, let's go!" exclaimed Serg, causing Sidis to jump. He looked at the small flower-bug-man and nodded.

"Alright, let's."

Serg watched him as he did this and gave a sigh of his own.

"Yeah, I know. Let me just grab my bag." The Lilty hopped away, leaving Sidis to his thoughts.

_Alfalfa was always such a reasonable girl… Always had the most logical plan and most logical argument to make us follow it. She would not just go and run off. There aren't as many monsters anymore, but there still are. I swear something must have happened to her, and I need to save her. Well, _we_ need to save her. She would definitely leave a note. She always left a note…_

"Alright, let's go!" exclaimed Serg, causing Sidis to jump. He looked at the small flower-bug-man and nodded.

"Alright, let's."


End file.
